Roses Are Red Shadows Are Black
by PokeBron
Summary: Takes place 11 years before Persona 4 and leads up to Persona 4: Shadows Of Life. Have you ever wonder who was the first to get thrown into the midnight channel? Follow my OC Rose a female Eagle as she protects Yu from bullys and discovers a dark and sinister place inside the TV. Rated m just to be safe


_**Salutations my fellow readers! And welcome to my first Persona fanfic. I noticed how there weren't really any Shadow fanfics (Not counting Nyx) and decided to make my own. Now some of you are wondering 'Just what the heck is this story!? And why is it a Romance Category!?' Well..I am going to connect this One-Chaptune Story..With a future Persona story..So expect it to be long. Also keep in mind that this is going to take place when Yu Narukami is 7 years old..And if you are wondering what shadow is it going to be in this chaptune and the Future Persona fanfic..Well you will have to read and find out..Hah! I am Evil! Mahhahahah! *Cough* *Cough* Well..Onto the fanfic!**_

_**Oops..Almost forgot..Yu will also be energetic in this Fanfic..Now most of you are wondering 'Why did you make him OOC!?'**_

_**It's because this fanfic will be linked to why he is quiet and a loner in Persona 4 (In my vision of what Persona should be like of course.)**_

_**Also I know I said it in the description but..Rose is a Eagle OC I made and thus..Is the pairing for Yu Narukami.**_

_**Now the ones that like fanart..If you want to make fanart of my OC Rose for me then PM me and I will send you the details on what she looks saying you have to ONLY if you want to..I would most appreciate it if you did.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or its characters! Only my OC Rose!**_

_**Now..I think I went on a rant..So let's start the fanfic!**_

_Roses Are Red_

_Shadows Are Black_

**Pov. Rose**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>I was trying to fly but couldn't. I was standing in what appeared to be a stage..It was odd then there was some mist that suddenly came in..I couldn't really see much after that I then felt weak.<em>

"_Where am I? Master Yu...I am scared…Please..I want to go home.." I said and then tried to get up only to fall back down._

"_P..l..e..a..s..e h….e….l….p" I begged for anyone to save me as I was beginning to feel myself die right where I was laying._

_I then heard a familiar voice "Come on..Rose wake up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 5:30 Am (School Day)**

**Location: Yatasobi City (A/N Yes I made this name up..Since they don't tell you what his hometown/City is.)**

"Ugh..the light..Five more minutes…" I said still drowsy

My name is Yu Narukami but, people just call me Yu I lived in a big city called Yatasobi City with my mother and father..But they are always busy and away from home..It's not that far though they usually just have business trips in the city. But I am never alone though..I always got my best friend Rose she is a Eagle and is fun to play with.

"Get up Yu! It's time to get ready for school!" I heard my mother said

I shot straight up as I heard that and I looked over to where my best friend is, she was in a cage and was a eagle but, instead of her body being brown, it was a dark reddish color, and she also had a handmade pendant by me around her neck.

I thought (Maybe I should let her rest a bit longer..) as I sat up and grabbed my school uniform

The uniform wasn't really that much.. It was a black jacket, with a white collar polo shirt with black pants and shoes.

I then went up to the cage and shook it and said "Come on..Rose wake up!"

She then woke up and screeched happily but, it's probably just me but she seemed shaked up about something..

I let her out of the cage and said "Todays pet day at our school and I will be able to bring you along! I am so excited."

She screeched again to show her excitement as well..

Although I never leave Rose alone I have taught her how and when to find me and she is always perched on a tree that's just right beside the classroom window.

And everyday in the afternoons I always go out and feed Rose part of my lunch so that way she doesn't starve for the rest of the day.

"Yu! Come down and eat quickly before you miss the bus!" I heard my mom say

I then smiled and said "Coming mom!" We both then rushed down the stairs and past the living room with the TV that some people can't stop watching and into the kitchen.

I then sat into the chair and Rose just perched onto my shoulder I then said "Good Morning mom!"

She turned and gave me my breakfast and said "Good morning sweetie..Also today me and your dad are going to be late getting home..Will you be alright?"

I finished my breakfast and said "hmph..hmphp"

My mom frowned and said "Dear please swallow your food before you speak."

I then swallowed then said with a smile "Yeah mom I will be fine! I got Rose she will protect me besides..She is fun to play with she is my best friend.."

She smiled then said "Alright..It's time for you to go to school don't be late! Oh! And remember don't listen to those people that pick on you..If they do tell a teacher okay!"

I then said putting up my dishes "Okay I will."

I started to run out the door with Rose flying beside me I then paused and said "Bye mom! Love you!"

I then continued on my way to the bus stop and started to wait. It was so peaceful..But all things must come to an end.

The bullys that pick on me known as Shou and Shu were coming to the bus stop and saw that I was waiting for the bus.

Shou and Shu are twins and they both have brown hair and are both athletes but, they play a different sport..Shou plays Rugby and Shu plays Soccer.

I don't really know why they pick on me..But they said one time it was because I was something called a 'charmer' which attracted the girls or something..

I frowned at the sight of the two and Rose looked at me curiously. I then told Rose to hide in the tree

They then came up to me and said "What's sup Powder boy?"

The reason why they call me that is because my hair is Premature Grey and because my Dad owns a candy company..And the company turns sugar cane into sugar.

I simply ignore them and looked off into the distance however..Shu did not take kindly of that and grabbed me by the collar.

Shu was glaring at me and said "Hey! Don't you dare ignore us!"

Shu raised his fist I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but, it never came and when I opened my eyes what I saw shocked me.

Rose had grabbed Shus hand and pulled it back and then soared around then tackled him in the stomach.

I was shocked by this..Shou who was watching his brother pick on Yu was taking down by a bird..

Shu got up and backed away slowly from the glaring Eagle named Rose.

Shou wasn't sure or positive but he was going to ask anyway "H-Hey Yu..Is that your pet that your taking to school?

I looked at him and simply glared at him for calling Rose a pet I then started to clench my fist.

They got there answer after noticing the pendant on Roses neck.

They couldn't believe that he had a Eagle as a pet better yet a fighting one. If pet day was everyday they would get their butts handed to them everyday.

Shu then built up the courage and said "Well..It's still a bird and all birds are stupid just like this one."

Rose flew and landed on my shoulder and just screech at them..But knew that they were just insults and Rose wouldn't take them seriously.

Shou and Shu were shocked not once but TWICE this Eagle is mature..Because it didn't attack Shu after throwing insults at her.

Soon our bus arrived and we hopped on and waited to get to school..I looked over and saw my best friend Rose perched on my shoulder we stared at each other before I smiled and started to pet her. She loved being petted and cooed under my touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Rose<strong>

**Time: 5:45**

**Location: On the bus with Yu**

How dare they try to hurt my master! Those jerks need to get swatted or spanked!

Not that I would know what to do to a child because I never had a baby or thought about having one.

But I have never been in love nor had a mate before..Because I am always looking out for Yu.

But..after a while of hanging out with Yu I would look at Yu in another way..But kept saying to myself 'He's only a child that is 7 years old..It would be a Taboo to do that'.

But no matter how much I wanted to think of him in another way than that..My mind and heart would go to him anyways.

"Look Rose! We are here!" I looked over while still perched on his shoulder.

It was a normal average day Elementary School nothing much..It had at least two long windows and the size was pretty decent

Then there was the tree I would always perch on and wait for Yu to either come out and feed me or leave school to go home.

We went inside and walked to Mrs. Shinazu class and there we saw a lot of students with their pets.

There was Owls, dogs, puppys, cats, kittens, hamsters, and even mice.

But one owl caught my eye.

I thought to myself as I glared at him (Not him again! He always try's to make me his mate..But he won't take no for an answer.)

I thought (He always try's to make me his mate..But he won't take no for an answer.)

He smiled and flew in front of me and Yu.

Yu was confused and asked "Do you two know each other Rose?"

I then screech at the owl in front of me and soon Mrs. Shinazu said "Kiza if you can't keep your owl under control you will have to put him in a cage."

The one we now know as Kiza said "Okay..Raizen Calm down and leave Yu and his Pet alone!"

I looked over at Yu and he was mad..He started to clench his fist.

He doesn't like it when people call me a pet..Which is another great thing about him he is open-minded and sees me as a equal.

We then went over to sit down and wait for class to start.

"Alright..Kids we will be talking about something new today..But you will have to listen very carefully because this is something that most people can't comprehend and no we won't be doing a test on it..Because it is too advanced for Elementary kids." Mrs. Shinazu announced to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 4:20 Pm (Afterschool)**

**Location: In front of the house**

Man..Today's class was so confusing..I mean Orpheus and Thanatos.

I don't even understand what those people are or what Mrs. Shinazu was saying she was right about us not understanding.

I looked under the mat and found the spare key I then opened the door and said "Home sweet home, right Rose?"

She screech happily and we continued to go upstairs..I then went to my closet to grab some clothes so I could continue on my way to the shower.

I then went inside to take a shower and close the door.

But little did I know that I did not close it all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Rose<strong>

**Time: 5:30 Pm**

**Location: Home (Yu narukami bedroom)**

As I heard the clothes drop to the floor I could hear my heart beat..I just stood there looking at the half-closed door.

I thought (Heres my chance..Just to have a peek at my master..No! Its wrong! I shouldn't! I can't!)

I shook my head over and over.

I couldn't take it anymore..I decided that one peek wouldn't hurt.

I then went through the cracked door and flew up to the ceiling so I could get a better look without Yu or the curtains in the way.

He was so handsome when he is washing I then felt weird down in my 'area' and decided that it was enough and turned around to leave.

"Rose? Is that you?" I froze in mid-air and looked behind me..I saw him he was still a bit red from the warm shower.

I started to shake and wonder (What is he going to do? Is he going to kick me out now because I was peeping on him?)

Yu put on his dry clothes and looked over at me and said "Hey..Whats the matter?"

I looked at him and was still blushing and I then flew out the bathroom and into the Yu's bedroom.

Yu walked out shortly after..And saw that I was laying down on the bed and looking at him in a loving way.

Yu got the message for sure and was shocked..Yu has never seen Rose like this before.

Yu frowned then said "It must be mating season..Tomorrow I will take you to get a mate sound good?"

I frowned and went back to my cage for the rest of the day while Yu watched TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Shu<strong>

**Time: 12:00**

**Location: Outside the Yu narukamis residence**

"Time to make those two pay for what they did to me back at the bus stop." I said in a whisper

I got through one of the windows that was carelessly left opened.

But when I did step inside what appeared to be the kitchen I slip on at soda can and fell.

"Oww..That hurts.." I said in a whisper.

I then turned to see a Shadow of something coming down stairs and noticed it was Yu's bird.

The bird then spotted me and screeched it then started to peck me and claw me as I went into the living room.

I then fell with a thud..And I heard the bird screeched loudly and it soon got distant for some reason almost like it was falling..

I then got up and suddenly the lights turned on.

I turned around to noticed that Yu's parents had came home.

I knew I was going to be in big trouble..I then looked over to see that Yu was wide awake and seemed like he was crying.

"Sniff..Where's Rose?" He asked me in hope I turned around to see if the bird was there but, instead there was just the TV.

Yu's parents asked "What are you doing here..And what have you done with Rose!?"

I looked at them and said "I don't know..One minute I was getting pecked at the next.. the birds screeching got distant."

I looked over to Yu and he was having an Emotional Breakdown and was crying a lot.

Yu then screamed out "YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!"

And soon my parents arrived and took me away from the house and said that I would be grounded for a whole 3 years.

I got one last glance at Yu..He had a emotionless expression on almost as if he was dead.

I then thought (What have I done..?)

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Rose<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

I was falling I saw nothing but, black and white swirls as I fell.

I then landed in a place that looked familiar.

I was standing on a stage with body-like drawings on the floor and there were cameras.

I then began to panic as I knew what this place was (No! I-it can't be! It was just a Dream!)

I said to myself as I tried not to believe where I was.

I then screamed out "MASTER YU!"

I then began to sob and cry where I was I then heard a noise.

It was coming towards me and it was a black blob with arms holding a mask.

I was frightened and began to fly away from it but, found out that I couldn't fly for some reason.

I then thought quickly (Oh no! It's just like my dream!)

I then began to run into a alleyway to lose the monster.

I somehow lost it in the alleyway.

I leaned back against the wall.

I then began to cry and sob again I then said "Sniff..I-I want to go home..Master Yu I want to be with you."

I looked at the pendant that was handmade by Yu and smiled weakly.

I then felt a intense amount of pain and fell down I couldn't see anything I was blind I then felt like my body was changing painfully.

"Auuggghhh!" I screamed out loud

Darkness formed around me and I became something new..A shadow of my former self..

I have become what's known as a Dark eagle.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 4 years (After the incident)**

**Location: Yatasobi city (On the streets)**

It's been 4 years since the incident and I haven't gave up on Rose yet..I have been putting pictures of her up on the streets of Yatasobi City.

Shu would come to me pretty much everyday and tell me how sorry he was..I would ignore it and continue with my business on searching for Rose.

Even on school days at the middle school I can't focus straight..I am not that social much either anymore.

My parents have giving up on her and tried to convince me that she is really gone.

But no matter what I can't give up on her..We had too much good times I can't leave her nor give up on her.

She would never give up on me if I was in her place.

But little did I know that I have to give up on her sooner or later..Because little did I know that in the future I have to leave Yatasobi City.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 11 years (after the incident.)**

**Location: The train station**

It's been 11 years..After the incident I am not who I am when I was little..I am quiet most of the time and only speak when spoken to.

I am currently 18 years old and on my way to a place called Inaba..I have to go because my Family have a big work trip to go to.

I will be staying with my uncle and niece..I still have not forgotten Rose and never will..

I will never forget the times we played together..I started to tear up just by remembering those times.

I then checked my pocket and looked at the picture..It was me and Rose when I first got her at the pet store.

I smiled and then heard the train for Inaba call on the intercom.

I walked and got onto the train and looked at the picture before putting it back in my pocket.

I then thought one last thing before taking a nap.

(I will never forget you Rose..I love you..)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is my first time completing a fanfic..But anyway like I said I will be linking this Fanfic to a future Persona fanfic I don't know when..But I will tell you its going to be awesome! I got a whole lot planned for the upcoming fanfic and it will be promising. I hope all of you liked this fanfic! Because I know I did! Well..Anyway This is all for this Fanfic peeps I will see you later stay fresh and keep cool! <strong>_


End file.
